American Trouble
by Peanut0014
Summary: Paige Castro has transferred to Hogwarts from America. There she meets the Golden Trio and starts a new adventure. But she has a problem, shes hiding a dark secret from everyone. And it may be time for its release. WARNING: Child abuse, talk of it, maybe spanking of children in later chapters, as well as violence. Please review! You will get hugs!
1. Arrival

Piage sat in the train compartment on her way to her new school. The only things she carried were a backpack and an owl cage with a magnificent colored Barn owl. It was a cream color with bright blue eyes; unusual for barn owls_._

_I wonder what the schools like_. She thought to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. Page looked up before proceeding to get up and unlock the door. There stood three kids, one of the boys had emerald colored eyes, black hair and a scar on his forehead.

"Excuse me... but could we share compartments? Everywhere else is full." The black haired boy said.

"Of course! I don't mind sharing at all!" Paige replied with a warm smile.

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly." The one called Harry stated upon entering the cart. The others smiled and waved. All four of them sat down and looked around uncertainly.

"My name's Paige Castro. It is very nice to meet you all." There was a long bout of silence that followed

"So... what year are you in this year? I don't think we have ever met you before." Hermione asked finally breaking the ice.

"I'm in my second year. And no, you are right. You haven't ever met me because I am a transfer student" Page replied with a small smile.

"Oh how wonderful! We are second years also!" Hermione squealed. Harry and Ron looked at each other clearly thinking that girls got excited over the simplest things.

"So Paige, where do you come from? Your voice sounds weird, like you've come from a very faraway place." Ron asked.

"Oh I am from America." She was surprised to hear them all gasp. "Don't you normally get American transfer students?" Page asked wondering where all the kids who moved to England from her school were.

"Not very often. Usually we hear stories of Americans who come to England to go to school but none have come to Hogwarts. You would probably be the first in years, if not the first ever." Harry replied his eyes wide. Before Paige could reply, a snicker came from the door.

"So we have ourselves a pure bred American in our school now! Wait until my father hears about this!" A blond haired boy stood there grinning evilly. This boy had a very distinct air of arrogance about him; as if he saw himself as a better person and human being than everyone else.

"Get lost Malfoy! No one has asked for you to be here so bug off!" Harry snarled.

"Oh defending your new girlfriend? I've always known you had a strange taste for the exotic type; as well as mudbloods and blood traitors! Well I must admit; however that your new girlfriend is extremely exotic, especially if she came from such a vile place! She is nothing but a mere mutt!" Malfoy laughed.

"What do you mean by _mutt?_" Paige snapped angrily, standing as she did so.

"I mean that you come from a different country; and one that is home to the wretches that don't belong here, so therefore you are a mutt!" Malfoy said disgusted that Paige was talking to him.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE ELSES ORIGINS?" Paige shouted standing up she moved forward drawing her wand out. Malfoy did the same but as he watched her wand, he didn't see her other hand shoot out and hit him square in the face. Malfoy fell backward with a shocked yell. Everyone roared with laughter.

"You'll pay for that one! Wait until my father hears about this!" He yelled.

"Here's what? That you got your butt kicked by an American girl?" Paige snickered.

"Run along now Draco!" Hermione giggled.

"Shut up mudblood!" But he got up still glaring at Paige and walked away.

"That was fun!" Page said. "How long until we arrive at Hogwarts?"

"We are already here!" Hermione replied with an excited squeal. With all of the excitement; none of them had noticed that they had arrived at the school.

"Let's go! You will love it here Paige! It is so much fun!" Harry said.

"Is that all you brought?" Ron asked when Page grabbed her backpack.

"I used a spell to make my bag more spacious! I can put really big things in it! My dad taught it to me when I was younger; he hated having to carry my heavy luggage whenever went places." Page said with a smile.

"That is brilliant! I have heard of that spell but haven't gotten around to learning it yet. Do you think you could teach me?" Hermione said, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Yah, sure I can show it to you, but be warned its pretty advanced magic." Paige replied.

"I am sure I can handle it! Let's get a seat before we have to walk to the castle!" Hermione replied.

The four children got off the train and walked towards a carriage with a bony horse pulling it. Paige stared at it for a moment and then got into the carriage. The newly made friends were on their way to Hogwarts.

When the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts, the four kids climbed out. There was a stern looking woman standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh that's Professor McGonagall; I think she's looking for you!" Hermione said. The woman spotted Paige and beckoned to her.

"See you guys soon!" Page replied as she bound over to the teacher, wondering what she could want.

"Ahh yes you must be Miss Castro." McGonagall said. Paige nodded. "Come with me you are to be sorted into a house." McGonagall said. She turned and walked into the building and Page followed; ready to learn what house she would be placed in.


	2. Sorting Hat and Slytherins

The Great Hall was filled with noise and people as Paige and the first years entered through the doors. Paige looked around until she spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They saw her too and smiled at her. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the staff table. Sitting next to her was a stool and an old hat. An old wizard stood and the whole room went silent.

_So that must be Dumbledore_. Paige thought.

"Welcome, welcome! To the students who are starting out as new witches and wizards; this year hold interesting and new things for you to learn. And welcome back to those of you who are returning to Hogwarts! We all hope that this year is equally exciting to last year, if not more. Now before we begin I will be pleased to announce that we have a new student who transferred from an American school, and that we shall all welcome her with a big British welcome. Now let the sorting of the first years and our new student begin!" The elderly man smiled and sat down as everyone clapped kindly. McGonagall cleared her throat and held out a scroll of paper.

"You shall come up to be sorted into your house once I call your names. Paige Castro." Paige walked up to the stool and sat down. She felt everyone's eyes on her. McGonagall put the hat on Paige's head. Almost immediately the hat began speaking to her.

_Well now _the hat said. _A transferred student, I haven't gotten one like you in a long time_. The hat seemed to snicker

_Will you please sort me?_ Paige asked as kindly as she could.

_Yes, yes; I was getting to that! Ahhh you have a bright mind you do! You have plenty of courage also I can see. But you also have a knack for being a trouble maker! And yet you're cunning also...hmmm let's see. Ah, there is something else I detect in you! A sort of animalistic being…do we contain a secret to ourselves do we? How very Slitherin of you!_

_So what if I have a secret? If you tell anyone I swear I will rip you apart!_ Paige snapped at the hat.

_Ahh violent aren't we? And courageous; willing to exact your revenge on one of the schools most prized possessions! But I do sense a sort of loyalty within you…I know exactly where you belong!_

GRYFFINDOR!

The table that Harry, Ron, and Hermione was sitting at started clapping. Paige got off the stool and joined her new friends. But she felt someone's eyes boring into the back of her head. When she was seated, she looked around at the table farthest away. Malfoy was glaring in her direction.

"I'm so happy you are in Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled happily at Paige who grinned back.

"I'm just glad I didn't get put in Slytherin!" page replied happily.

"Ron! Your sisters up!" Some pudgy looking kid exclaimed.

"That's Neville" Harry said as Ron's sister walked over to join harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's. She was a red head just like her brother.

"This is Ginny! Ron's younger sister" Hermione explained. By the time dinner was over Paige had learned a lot of names, especially the people who talked a lot to Harry. Paige had heard about him. That everyone knew him by his scar and what had happened when he was a baby. She had heard about him on the way to Hogwarts. But she didn't care that he was famous she just liked him for him. Eventually dinner ended and Dumbledore stood up, as he did, the Great Hall went quiet.

"Now that our bellies are full I would like to make one more announcement before you all head off to bed. Our dear care taker Argus Filch has asked me to tell you all that the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden to everyone. Unless you want to be badly injured or even killed, I suggest that you take heed in this warning. And now, goodnight all tomorrow awaits a day full of broadening the minds!" And with that everyone stood up and headed for the doors.

Paige was walking along with her friends to the Gryffindor tower when suddenly there was a group of Slytherins in the way. Everyone stopped talking and walking as the Slytherins stood there in front of them. Paige saw Harry move for his wand, a sort of protective movement.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the mudblood, weaslbe, Potter, and their newest additions to the group, the Weasly sister and the mutt!" Malfoy sneered at them

"For your information Draco… it just so happens that I come from a long line of Castro's!" Paige spat back at him.

"Well then now we have a mutt blood traitor!" Malfoy sneered. Harry moved forward but page stopped him.

"Oh isn't that cute! The couples trying to protect one another!" Malfoy mocked.

"Just leave us alone Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"Oh I don't want to hurt you! At least... not yet." Draco purred as he walked up to page. " I just wanted to warn your little friend hear that she had better watch herself from now on!" A girl behind Malfoy giggled.

"Or what? You'll sick your little pug on me? Paige smirked as the girl stopped laughing and glared. "What was your name again? Rover? Princess?"

"For your information my name is Pansy Parkinson!" The girl snapped.

"Ohh that does sound like something you would call an actual mutt!" Paige snickered. Suddenly Pansy moved forward and slapped Paige across the face, just like she had slapped Draco earlier.

"Huuh so you demonstrated the slap I gave you earlier to your Playboy Bunny didn't you?" Paige snarled. By everyone's expressions they didn't know what that was. So Paige moved forward while everyone was still confused and pushed her face into Pansy's. "You had better watch it you skimpy little brat!" She growled.

Pansy backed up a bit, looking momentarily scared but then glared at Paige.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you? Well this will hurt a lot more!" Pansy swung a fist aiming for Paige's head but Paige ducked and stuck her foot out tripping her. Pansy fell on her but with a gasp. Paige leaned over her and glared down at her, all amusement evaporated from her expression.

"Again, I don't think it is wise for you to choose mess with me. I can make your life a living nightmare!" But then Pansy kicked out hitting Paige in the legs. Paige fell down too and as pansy tried to stand up; Paige moved into a crouch and leapt at her barreling into her legs. Both girls tumbled to the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice came suddenly from somewhere. Everyone froze. Then they all looked up to see McGonagall walking towards them.

"Uh-oh!" Harry said. Everyone looked at each other. Pansy and Paige scrambled to get up.

"Now then what is going on here?" McGonagall asked. She look furious.

"Uuumm... it depends... what exactly did you see?" Paige asked. McGonagall looked at her.

"I saw you and Mrs. Parkinson rolling on the ground like two angry cats!" She replied exasperated.

"Oh well then I was just showing pansy here a muggle wrestling move that I learned in America!" Paige said slinging her arm around Pansy. Pansy looked baffled but no one wanted to get in trouble on the first night so they all nodded

"Well Mrs. Castro I don't want to see any more of it! This is a wizarding school! Not some muggle brawling pen!" McGonagall sniffed." And get to your common rooms! It is time for you all to be in bed." Every one murmured their agreements. As McGonagall walked off Paige ripped her arm away from Pansy.

"We'll finish this very soon" snarled Pansy

"You can count on it dog face!" spat Paige

"Don't forget my warning mutt!" Malfoy smirked evilly. A threat was flickering in his eyes. Paige just glared.

"Wow! That was exciting!" Hermione said in awe as they walked to the common room.

"Well where I come from, I had to learn to stick up for myself." Paige replied rather bluntly. "But yes I do agree, it was very interesting."

When they got to the common room Hermione brought Paige up to her dormitory where another girl seemed more than happy to switch rooms. Paige changed into a tank top and a pair of men's pajama bottoms.

"What is that on your P.J's?" Hermione asked

"Oh that! That's just the Dr. Pepper logo!" Hermione gave her a confused look. "It's an American drink." She explained.

"Ohh! I see! It's like pumpkin juice!" Paige looked over and saw Hermione in a pair of ducky P.J's, wondering what pumpkin juice was but not sure if she liked the idea of drinking pumpkin juice at all. Both girls said goodnight to each other as they climbed into bed.

The last thing Paige saw before slipping into a comfortable sleep was her new friend in the bed next to hers. For once in a long time she felt like she belonged somewhere. Closing her eyes, she fell instantly asleep; wondering what excitement tomorrow would bring.


	3. Dreams, Detention and Disorder

That night Paige slept fitfully. The particular dream she was having wasn't something that she wanted to dream about either. To her it was more of a nightmare.

_Yelling and screaming is what she heard. When she went into the kitchen there stood a man and a woman yelling at one another. Suddenly the man smacked the woman. The girl in the doorway screamed for them to stop; when she did, the adults broke off what they were saying and looked at her. The man's eyes where bleary, he stank of alcohol but he smiled warmly at her. The woman's eyes widened when she realized her daughter had seen what just happened. She moved forward and wrapped her daughter in a hug. The man looked at the woman then snorted in disgust. The little girl looked at him, silently begging him to hug her. He smiled when her saw the look in her eyes; his own eyes were filled with warmth and love but then he looked at the woman again. His eyes hardened, and without a word; he whipped around and walked out the kitchen door, got in his car and drove away. The girl ran out in a pair of teddy bear pajamas; tears welled in her eyes as she tried chasing the man. _

_"Daddy!" she cried. "Daddy, come back! Where are you going?" Her mother came outside and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl._

_"Your dad will be back, he just needs some time alone." Her mother said but the girl heard resentment in her mother's voice. _

The dream changed suddenly.

_The man came through the door. The little girl cried with delight and ran to hug him. He smiled at her and spoke to her._

_"My little wolf pup, I've missed you so much." He said, smiling at her._

_"You came back! I knew you would!" Paige said happily. Her father's smile slipped away and sadness shown in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry my little bumblebee; but daddy isn't going to be coming home anymore." her eyes widened. "But I'm not going to be far, you remember the house down the road? The one you said you would like to live in? Well daddy bought that house just for you and me!" He smiled Paige sniffed and looked at him with those ice-blue eyes so much like her fathers._

"_But why can't mommy come with us?" She asked causing her father to look at her with a look of sympathy and regret._

_"Paige, your mother and I, well... we're getting a divorce, that's why I'm moving out. But don't worry! Your mother will be just down the road. You will be able to live with both of us!" Paige stared at him._

_"But I don't want to live in two houses! I want to live in this one with you AND mommy!" Paige wailed._

_"You'll understand when your older" her father said with a patient tone._

_"BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND NOW! WHY DONT YOU LOVE MOMMY ANYMORE?" Paige cried. _

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" An angry voice came from behind her, she then felt a sharp pain on her side. She turned around and stared at her mother; her mother had never hit her before ever! Her mother looked angry; Paige sobbed and ran out the door feeling fear, confusion and anger. As she ran, both parents yelled after her._

Paige woke up with a start; she had broken out into a cold sweat. She blinked and looked around, her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She looked at the clock; she had woken up an hour early. Paige sat up in her bed, mulling over the dream she had just had. She hadn't cried since she was 8 and that was in front of her mother; her parents had divorced when she was 6. She loved both of her parents. But she loved her father much more. He had taught her everything she knew about magic. Her mother had tried to teach her, but she would get impatient quickly and sometimes hit her. Paige resented her mother for the abuse she sometimes received.

_I will never cry again, and I will never stand by and let my mother hit me ever again. Those days are through, dad always loved me more._ She thought to herself.

She stood up and went over to the mirror, deciding to go to breakfast early. As she got ready, she brushed her hair and put the necklace her father had given her around her neck. It had a crescent moon on it; it was her most prized possession, other that her father's family crest, which was another necklace. It had a wolf leaping at something and above it was the full moon, vines wrapped itself around it. She was looking at both necklaces when Hermione woke up.

"huh? Paige... What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I felt like going to breakfast early." Paige replied.

"I'll join you... you're not dressed yet? Oh well we can do that later, come on!" Hermione was fully awake now. She stood up and brushed her hair and teeth, just as Paige had a moment ago. The two friends went down the stairs and out the portrait hole. When they got to the Great Hall; they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Some teachers were already there, Paige looked over at the Slytherin table. Just what she needed; Malfoy was sitting there glaring over at her threateningly.

"Uuuggh, nasty blonde haired Slytherin at two o'clock." Paige muttered. Hermione looked around. She snorted and looked up at the staff table.

"Don't look now but professor Snape is looking your way!" Paige looked around and realized too late that it was a mistake. A big nosed, greasy black haired teacher was staring at her and when he caught her eye he raised an eyebrow; Paige looked back at Hermione.

"Let me guess normally kids get dressed before coming to breakfast?" Paige said dryly

"Yes actually we do but it's too early to be down here anyway so it doesn't matter." Hermione replied. "Oh look professor McGonagall is coming towards us."

Paige turned around; indeed she was. She was looking very stern but she had papers in her hands.

"Ah Miss Castro and Miss Granger. Here are your schedules and I hope you two aren't planning to wear you pajamas to class because I will certainly NOT tolerate it!" McGonagall sniffed.

"Don't worry professor, we weren't." Paige replied but the stern looking teacher just sniffed and walked away. The two girls looked at their schedules and saw that they both had the same classes.

1st- transfiguration

2nd- potions

3rd- DADA

4th- charms

5th-lunch

6th- free period

"Yey! We have the same classes together!" Hermione said happily. "I wonder about Ron and Harry?"

"Let's go get dressed and come back down with them!" Paige said and both girls leapt to their feet and strode off. Some people stared after them amazed by what they were wearing. When the two girls were dressed, they went back down into the common room and met Harry and Ron.

"g'mornin." Ron said groggily.

"Wow! Nice necklace!" Harry commented he had been staring at it since the two girls walked in "umm.. Why are you two still up here? You should be at breakfast already."

"We already ate so we came up to get you so we can find out what classes you have!" Paige said excitedly. They all left and went to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry ate; Ron shoveling food into his mouth while doing so. While Paige and Hermione chatted with Neville and Ginny; Ron and Harry both got their schedules, it turned out they had every class with Hermione and Paige. They all looked delighted.

"Well we best be off! Don't want to be late to our first class!" Hermione said. The foursome stood and went to their first class. Transfiguration dragged on, they had homework of course. Paige followed the others to find the potions class room afterwards.

"Is it really down here?" She asked looking baffled. "Who would want to teach down there?"

"Scared huh mutt?" A voice came from behind them, they all turned to see Malfoy standing there smirking.

"No I'm not! I just don't know why anyone would have their class down here! Why don't you just lay off before I wipe that smirk off your face?" Paige spat. Suddenly the door behind them swung open and they had all turned to enter the class room and sit down. They all went silent as soon as Snape walked in.

"There shall be no wand waving in my class as you all have learned from your previous year. Even you should know that as well Miss Castro!" Snape said. Paige had been glaring at Draco and had jumped when Snape addressed her. Several Slytherins snickered. Paige looked up at Snape who had gone on giving directions to what they would be doing that day.

"You have one hour to finish what you have been assigned. Now get to work!" With that everyone began making their potions. No one talked, Paige guessed that it was because of the teacher. She wasn't afraid of Snape, but she couldn't help but notice how Neville cowered each time Snape passed him. She also noticed how Snape stopped by only Gryffindor's and made nasty comments about their progress. Already page was beginning to hate him. But she kept working and waited until Snape came to her. When he did he loomed over her and stared down into her potion.

"Congratulations" He hissed in her ear "You have achieved Granger's level" He didn't sound at all friendly and Paoge knew she was being taunted which was something she did NOT tolerate but she was appalled about the way Snape had said it. She had expected a teacher to be happy with their student's progress. Snape stayed beside her for a couple more minutes, each of which Paige found hard to concentrate. She stopped what she was doing and turned to Snape. A look of surprise flickered across his face but it disappeared immediately, he looked at her an eye brow raised.

"Excuse me sir but could you go torture someone else? You've been standing there a bit too long!" Everyone froze and Snape stared at her; then a smirk came across his face.

"Why? You're doing so well! Surely you can still work!" Snape said, Paige noted that there was a hint of warning in his voice. She was very talented in the act of telling when an adults tone was warning her to stop doing whatever she was doing.

"Well sir; as much as I love your presence, I think Draco is lonely!" Paige shot back, Snape smirk disappeared.

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheek!" Snape spat but he moved away to harass some other student. Paige sighed but kept working. As she worked, a note suddenly fluttered over to her. She glanced around to see Snape bent over Neville, who had the look of pure terror on his face. She opened the note

Mutt,

How dare you talk to our head of house that way! Just wait till later! I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners. Hope you know how to fly without a broom you filthy little American. You probably don't even know how to fly WITH a broom! Seeing as you Americans are slower than Longbottom is as potions!

Ps. Pansy says hi and that she's looking forward to beating the crap outta u again.

Paige looked over at Malfoy who was grinning madly. Pansy was shaking with silent laughter, Crabbe and Goyle smiled dumbly at her. She smirked and mouthed _again_? He just winked. Paige looked up and saw Snape coming down her isle and she shoved the note into her pocket. She was fuming and as she was cutting up an ingredient when she suddenly had an idea. She had more than enough beet root; so she slipped some under her table and put it back on the note which then magically floated back to Malfoy without anyone noticing and dropped the ingredient into the cauldron. The note then came back to her and she stuffed it in her pocked; laughing inwardly as she did. She did it without her wand! Something her father had taught her a long time ago. He had been; as she is now, a prankster when he was a kid.

_If someone bothers you during potions, you can put an ingredient on the note they gave you and it'll float back to the person who wrote it. And you can mess up their potion without magic and therefore, you will not get caught!_ She remembered her father's words with a small smile. Suddenly there was a hissing noise from Malfoy's potion. Everyone looked around wondering where the noise was coming from when suddenly,

BOOOM!

The potion splattered all over Draco and the Slytherins around him. Shere were surprised screams and Snape; who had been checking Ron's potion, whirled around. The Slytherins were all standing there covered in a pink liquid, the potion was supposed to be blue. Soon enough it was turning their robes different colors. Everyone went silent for most of the students who hadn't been caught in the splatter were laughing their heads off. Snape looked furious as he looked around the room, trying to find out who did it. Paige thought to herself. He didn't see anything in anyone's eyes. He waved his wand and everything disappeared. He then pointed it at their robes and they went back to black with the Slytherin colors on them. Snape stood there glaring around the room.

"EVERYONE, take out your wands this instant!" he hissed. Everyone did so and it wasn't just the Gryffindors, the Slytherins did as well. Snape checked their wands first then he moved over to the Gryffindors who all looked like they were about to burst with laughter. Snape looked angrier and angrier as he went all down the line and came to a halt in front of Paige who hadn't raised her wand all the way for she was trying hard not to laugh. Something flashed in Snape's eyes and a smirk tugged at the end of his lips.

"Miss Castro? Is there a problem?" Snape asked dangerously. Paige shook her head and held up her wand. Snape muttered the spell and the essence of the last spell page cast wisped out of the tip of her wand. She smiled as a small flame emerged but Snape only glared.

"DETENTION!" He spat at her. Paige's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" She spat back. Snape just glared. "I didn't cast any spell other than the one to light the fire for my potion!" She added with forced calm.

"Yet you have such a guilty look about you!" Snape spat though even he knew that it wasn't true. Paige hadn't betrayed and more emotion than any other Gryffindor and yet he had a feeling it was her.

"She does not and you know it!" Harry jumped to defend his friend causing Snape to round on him.

"SILENCE!" he snarled and Harry quickly fell silent. "Fine, Miss Castro, you don't have detention... but as soon as I find out who did this! I will have this whole Gryffindor class scrubbing cauldrons for a week!" Every Gryffindor groaned and then Hermione nervously raised her hand. She looked embarrassed to be doing so. Snape stared at her, almost as if he expected her to fess up.

"Please sir; isn't it possible that Draco accidentally knocked the wrong ingredient into the cauldron?" She asked. Snape stared at her, but of course it was as plain as day that the explosion came from Draco's cauldron and Draco's cauldron alone.

"Don't be so daft Granger! None of Mr. Malfoy's ingredients were near the edge of the table!" Snape snorted as if it were the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "Unless you did this and you're just trying to cover it up?" He accused. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked as if she were going to argue when Harry cut in again.

"I was standing right next to her the whole time! She couldn't have done it! And besides she would never do anything like that!" Harry said. Snape glared at harry he leaned over their table and was about to say something when Draco snorted with laughter.

"Of course SHE wouldn't do that! She's too much of a goodie-two-shoe! And besides even if she is the smartest in our class, shed be too stupid to do something like that. She may be smart when it comes to school, but doing things like this would cause her little brain to override and then fizz out! What do you expect from someone who is muggle born?" Draco laughed. All the Slytherins joined in. Paige had been growing angrier and angrier with each word uttered out of his disgusting mouth. All the other Gryffindors were clearly angry at this to; but before anyone could do anything and before Snape could say anything, page leapt up from her chair and moved towards Malfoy.

"THAT'S IT! IM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU INSULT PEOPLE WHO ARE CLEARLY BETTER THAN YOU! YOU DISGUSTING SON OF A..." Paige broke off and before anyone could do anything she had tackled him to the ground. Everyone was shocked by this. Even Snape was taken aback by this sudden reaction and how violently Paige had reacted. Suddenly, as if on cue, all the other Gryffindors moved forward. The Slytherins were shocked by what was happening but they retaliated as well. Shouting and accusations flew from one end of the room to the other. Snape moved towards Paige who was hitting Draco over and over in the stomach on the ground. He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and hauled her to her feet.

"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted and everyone went still. Paige hadn't moved since Snape separated her and Malfoy. Snape glared down at her clearly angry with the way she had reacted and the disorder she caused. "NOW I have a reason to give you a detention!" He snarled.

Right at that moment as the silence drew on and Snape glared down at her. Paige knew she was in deep trouble.

_And on my first day! _She thought to herself.


	4. Snape's Detention & Speaking With Snakes

Paige half stood and half dangled there, the scruff of her robes still in Snape's grasp. He stood over her glaring angrily down at her.

"Detention tonight at 8:00 Miss Castro; and don't even THINK about being late!" Snape spat at her, in return she just glared at him.

"And what about Blondie over there? Is he just going to get off scot free even though he openly insulted another student and nearly made her cry?" She spat back though Snape didn't look like he was in the mood to hear her say anything he didn't answer.

"Class dismissed" He growled he released Paige and glared at everyone as they shuffled out. "And Malfoy, go to the infirmary!" Draco stood and limped out.

As Paige and her friends left and headed off to their next class, the Slytherins all gave her a nasty look as they walked past. Paige didn't feel anything at the moment, accept for anger.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione said quietly, her face covered in guilt. "You should have just ignored him."

"What kind of friend would I be if I had let him talk to you that way?" Paige replied and Hermione's eyes brightened at the word "friend" Paige looked at her. "And it wasn't your fault either, he had it coming and I would have done it anyway because of what he said to you and because of this…"

Paige pulled out the note and handed it to them, they all read it.

"Well I for one know that pug faced prat wouldn't be able to do anything to you but thanks for sticking up for me!" Hermione said.

"No problem! And besides dumping those beet roots into Malfoy's potion was worth it!" Paige laughed at the look on their faces.

"You did that!" Ron laughed. Harry joined in as Paige grinned a crooked, mischievous grin. Hermione look completely shocked at hearing this.

The four friends continued to their next class. The rest of the day dragged on and when it came time for supper, Paige ate her fill.

"Aren't you nervous?" Neville asked anxiously, Fred and George meanwhile; were smiling encouragingly.

"Not at all! I'm used to getting detentions." Paige replied coolly.

"Wait till you get to Snape's office." George replied. "His detentions are horrible! But what you told us about the cauldron was genius. It makes us proud to know that there is another person in this school with a prank bone!"

Paige grinned happily. "Well I had better get down there, he might spank me if I'm late!" she sniggered. Although on the inside she hopped he wouldn't.

When Paige arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Snape's voice came from behind the door. Paige entered, closing the door behind her. She looked around, her eyes resting on Snape who was sitting behind a large wooden desk.

"Sit" Snape commanded, Paige lingered by the door when she didn't move Snape looked up. "Is there a problem?" He asked icily.

_What would Fred and George say?_ Paige thought and then she smiled and took a step forward.

"Not at all professor! I was just admiring your beautiful office! Did you design it yourself?" She laughed inwardly as she sat down. Fred and George would be proud! Snape narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"You shall be cleaning cauldrons, and when you're done with that you can organize the potions in that cabinet" He waved a hand at a cupboard on the wall. Paige had guessed that she would be cleaning cauldrons, because there were at least 50 on the table when she walked in.

"With or without magic?" She asked, knowing what the answer would be Snape looked up at her.

"Without; honestly are you that idiotic you don't know what a proper punishment is like? And you will address me as Sir or Professor! Bring your wand up to me." He replied with a hiss.

She stood and walked over to his desk. There she handed her willow, phoenix feather cored wand, which also had a hint of billywig stinger in the core. Snape examined it for a moment, and then he looked at her once more. His eyes lingered on her wolf pendant.

"Get to work" he growled when she hadn't moved yet again, she did so.

Halfway through cleaning cauldrons, Snape stood and walked towards the door.

"Keep working, I have important business to attend to." With that he left and as soon as he closed the door, Paige stood and stretched. She walked over to his desk and picked up her wand. She examined it and as she did; she remembered when she first got it. It was given to her from a man named Maldac, Xavier Maldac. He was a fine wand maker. When he had given it to her it had glowed and the man had stared at her. After that he had told her that it was made from an ancient willow tree. A phoenix feather was given for the core and some billywig stinger. He also started to say what else was in it but he had changed his mind. And to this day she wondered what that was. It was extremely odd for there to be more than one core but not impossible. Paige was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door close and footsteps come up behind her. Usually no one could sneak up on her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" An angry and dangerous voice came from behind her. Paige jumped and turned around to see Snape standing there his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Um.. I was just...erm looking at my wand and stretching for a moment!" Paige replied truthfully Snape stared at her.

"You're not here to stretch you are here to fulfill a punishment." Snape hissed, taking her wand from her. Paige stared at him then decided that she would reply.

"Yes I know what I'm here for but apparently Draco did nothing wrong!" She shot back Snape glared down at her.

"I have dealt with Mr. Malfoy; and I suggest that if you do not get BACK TO WORK right now, you will be in the same situation as he is; and trust me, you will not enjoy that at all." He snarled. Paige quickly sat back down and got to work.

When she finished with the cauldrons, she set to work with the potions. She was halfway through when she heard a noise. She turned to see Snape staring at her wand she realized that he had made the noise.

"Is there something wrong with my wand professor?" Paige asked irritably. Snape's eyes snapped up to look at her.

"You are dismissed." He replied. Paige was wondering why he was staring at her wand again but she was more than happy to leave. She walked over to his desk and plucked her wand off his desk. He glared at her but said nothing and as soon as Paige shut the door, Snape got up and started pacing.

What the heck was that all about? Paige wondered as she walked back to Gryffindor tower. But she stopped as she came to a corner. She heard voices and whimpering. Peering around the corner, she saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy surrounding Neville.

"l...leave me alone!" Neville whimpered and then yelped as Goyle hit him in the stomach.

"What are you going to do about it Longbottom? Your all alone with no one to help you, you're a pathetic excuse for a wizard." Draco smirked and Paige, growing extremely angry snuck around the corner and came up behind Draco.

"He said leave him alone." And before Draco could turn around, Paige grabbed him and slammed his head off the wall. She then whipped out her wand and hexed Crabbe and Goyle. "It's not very fair to fight someone whose outnumbered nimrod."

Draco scrambled up and glared at her Pansy had just stood there too stunned to move.

"What do you want mutt?" Draco snarled Paige moved forward and pushed him up against the wall, putting her hand on his throat her blue eyes flashed as she did so.

"Just to talk." She replied icily. " And to finish what was started. You had better leave my friend alone or I'm going to mess up that pretty screwed up face of yours."

Draco laughed then swung his free arm around and hit Paige in the side. She jumped back and kicked him in between the legs. He gasped and dropped to the ground and Paige then turned to Pansy.

"So when were you and me supposed to finish what we started Parkinson?" She asked her eyes flashing excitedly. She was looking forward to a good fight but Pansy glared at her.

"I'm not going to fight you! your to much of a spazz!" She hissed.

"So you're a chicken then huh? Well I could just beat you senseless now!" Paige replied coolly. Pansy stared at her.

"I...I didn't mean I wouldn't fight you. I...Just meant not right now. I have homework to do!" She replied quickly Paige noted that she was scared now cause she didn't have her friends to back her up! She smirked then turned to Draco and bent down to look him in the face.

"I'm looking forward to our next chat! And I suggest that you and your friends get back to your dorms before you get caught!" she said menacingly. Draco got up and un-hexed his friends. Then the four of them hurried off but page caught Draco by the arm.

"Oh and Draco, I suggest that you don't tell anyone about this, unless you want to wake up with a mad hippogriff in your room." With that she let go of him and watched as her ran after his friends.

"You'll pay for this Castro!" Draco hissed angrily as he raced off. Paige grunted then turned to Neville.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes thanks for helping me. I've never seen someone take on that many people at a time! That was amazing." He said happily.

"Yeah well I did what I had to, it was nothing. Let's get back to the common room." The two of them walked off and when they got back to the common room she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting near the fire. She joined them and filled them in with what had happened, leaving out the part about the wand.

"You kicked him in between the legs?" Ron said looking pale and Paige nodded Harry laughed

"Wow! You must really be a scrapper. What'd your old friends teach you back at your old school? I definitely wouldn't want to get into a fight with you." He said.

_If only you knew what my life was like before I came here. _Paige thought.

"Well I'm tired; see you guys in the morning." Paige yawned and then headed for the stairs to her dorm. When she was in her room, she got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She soon fell asleep. Not knowing what was planned for her the following day.


	5. Truth or Dare and the Stranger

It was a Saturday afternoon and Paige was bored out of her mind. She had already done her homework; she had woken up earlier than everyone, and was waiting for the others to finish getting dressed.

"HURRY UP HERMIONE!" Paige called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Came the reply. Paige sighed and sat down on the couch, soon Ron and Harry came down the stairs, Hermione followed a minute behind.

"So what are we going do today?" Harry asked. Paige thought for a moment and then suddenly she had an idea.

"Well I have a great idea but we might want to eat breakfast first." she said

"Oohhh what is it?" Hermione asked. Paige just gave her a sly smile. They all headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. When they got there, they found it was empty, except for the teachers who liked to eat early. When the group sat down; they began to eat and wonder what Paige had in mind.

"So, what's this idea you had in mind? Is it a game?" Hermione asked.

"Sure is!" Paige replied but Snape swooped into the Great Hall at that moment and Paige decided it would be wise not to say anything, unfortunately Ron didn't see Snape so he talked.

"So what is this gam- YEOW" Ron yelped as Paige kicked him from underneath the table. Snape, who was walking towards the head table, looked over at them with a glare. His face filled with suspicion. But he kept walking. Paige sighed when he was far away.

"sorry... Snape could have heard and this isn't something we want him overhearing. Anyway, the game I was thinking on playing was Truth or Dare!" Paige exclaimed happily. Ron's face began to take on a confused look. He was about to ask her what Truth or Dare was when Ginny, Fred and George, and Neville, joined. Everyone stared at her. Hermione and Harry seemed to understand, Harry's face was filled with approval and Hermione's...not so much.

"I don't know... We could get into trouble if we're caught... but I guess that a game or two wouldn't hurt." She said when everyone stared at her.

"Alright well we need to go into a class room or something. And the rules are that if someone dares another person, that person has to do that dare or suffer the consequences. And if that person picks truth, then they have to answer truthfully or suffer the consequences" Paige explained.

"You will do no such thing!" Came the annoying voice of Percy Weasly. He had come over and was watching them all. Paige glared up at him.

"And what are you going do about it?" She asked challengingly. He blinked at her like an owl.

"I'm a prefect, you have to listen to me or I will tell the teachers!" He snapped.

"Tattle-tale… If you really were a Weasly you wouldn't say something like that!" Fred said. Percy glared then whirled around and stocked back to his seat. After a moment, they all stood and went to find a class room.

In the class room, they began the game.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Paige asked. Hermione thought for a moment and then answered.

"Truth"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy?" Paige asked, not wanting to ask anything overly embarrassing at first.

"...Yes" She replied. Her face was all red. Paige smiled and then sat back. Hermione looked around and then asked. "Neville; truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, truth!" Neville replied. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Is it true that you don't always feel like you belong?"

"Yes…a lot actually, especially with those Slytherins always making fun of me" Neville replied sadly, Paige's heart went out to him

"Ron, truth or dare?" he asked Ron after an awkward moment.

"...Dare." Ron replied. The girls sniggered.

"I dare you to...send an admiration letter to Professor Lockhart!" Neville said. "And sign it as Professor Trelawny!" He added everyone stared at him and then laughed their heads off.

Ron got out a piece of paper, and commenced in writing. He paused long enough to look over at everyone.

"George; truth or dare?' Ron asked.

"I think I'll go with truth." George said grinning.

"Is it true that you stole mom's apron when you were 5 and walked around the house mimicking her?" Ron asked immediately; George smirked.

"Haha yes and when she caught me I couldn't stand for a week!" They all laughed at that. George then looked at Harry.

"Harry, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Im going with truth, I am afraid to see what you would have me do if I chose dare!" Harry said.

"SLYTHERIN! You coward! Oh well…Let's see…Are you really treated as the Golden Boy at home?" George asked.

"No, no I'm not actually. My relatives make me work and don't give me any special treatment at all." Harry said "They think I am too lazy and Dudley isn't!" They all roared with laughter at the joke. Harry, after getting control of himself ; looked at Fred.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare of course!" The reply came with confidence. Harry thought for a minute then said,

"I dare you to...put a sign in McGonagall's office saying "GREEN AND SILVER ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, SLYTHERINS ALL WEAR THEIR WITEY TIDEYS!"

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Fred started towards the door.

"IM coming with!" page called! Fred smiled then replied

"Fine but since we both might be gone a while... Paige truth or dare?" Fred asked

"Dare duh!" She said with a smile, and then she found out what she had to do. But soon after she smiled again, reached into her bag, and pulled out a skateboard.

While Fred did the whole office thing, Paige thought up ways to do her dare. Soon enough, Fred was done and he even added Malfoy's name. Paige smiled and grabbed her skateboard.

"Alright, my turn, and nice touch with the snake and the signature." Paige said as they walked down the hallway. They stopped at a straight hallway, with a few turnoffs. Paige breathed and then got on the skateboard. She zipped down the halls with a delighted yell. She did a few tricks and stunts before she came to the end of the hallway. Then she turned around to do it again. Fred was smiling his head off as she came back. Then about half way down, page passed another hallway, but she didn't get far. A large figure came out of nowhere and she crashed right into it.

Paige found herself on her butt. She looked up to see Snape standing there glaring down at her. Paige quickly got rid of the skateboard with magic (at least she tried to). She tried see around him to see if Fred was gone. Snape just watched, not saying anything, which scared her slightly. She moved slightly so she was peering around him, sure enough, Fred wasn't there. Her face scrunched slightly WIMP she thought. She looked back up to see Snape's eye brow raised. She slowly stood. The whole time, Snape watched her. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He asked with a deadly calm voice. She swallowed hard, and then looked around.

"I was just trying to find something that I lost the other day!" Paige explained. Snape stared. And then he flicked his wand and the skateboard flew off the ground, which she had hidden behind her.

"Well, I think you've found what you were looking for." He said icily. Paige had an idea.

"Yes sir! I was walking around when I came around the corner back there and I stepped on it. Then it rolled me all the way down here and into you!" she smiled and Snape glared. Paige reached forward and snatched the board out of his grasp. Snape stared at her with surprise. Then he glared again.

"Don't let me catch you with it again!" He snapped and then he walked off. Paige shot him the finger behind his back and then raced off

When she got back to the class room, everyone was laughing. Apparently, Fred filled them in. she glared at them all.

"Thanks for waiting!" She growled and then laughed.

"What did Snape say?" Hermione asked. Paige smiled then began to reenact Snape's little show. After she was done they all were on the floor laughing. Then Fred reached into his pocket and brought out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. They all began to drink it. Then Paige smiled. They all continued the game and drank the Fire Whiskey. When they finished it all, they were about as drunk as monkeys, and yet they were still sober (KIND OF!)

"Ginny truth or dare?" Paige smiled at the red headed girl.

"Truth. I have nothing to hide!" But that only made Paige smile even more.

"Is it true that you would rather throw up on Snape's shoes than to kiss Draco?" she asked. Ginny grinned. "Oh god, we already did something like this didn't we Neville? Oh what the hell Ginny answer the dang question already!"

"That is definitely true!" She replied. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" Hermione immediately cried. They all laughed at the drunken look on her face.

"Alright is it true that we shouldn't stop drinking this stuff? I mean it is AWSOME!" Ginny said, obviously she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes I think we should but your right it is good!" They all laughed again. They kept playing and about another hour later, Ginny had to run around the school in her underwear as fast as she could. She thought she saw a teacher but wasn't sure.

"Now than Paige, truth or dare?" Ginny said breathlessly. She was still in her underwear.

"Hey! I already went…..but I guess I choose truth." She said smiling.

"Does your mother ever tuck you in at night?" Ginny asked.

"No my mother hasn't done that since I was about three!" Paige laughed. Although he anger boiled at the mention of her mom; she hated her so much.

Suddenly the door slammed open and McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all stepped into the room. All the kids stared in horror. And Fred hid the Fire Whiskey bottle, but not before Snape saw it. He glared then moved across the room and held out his hand. Fred handed it over. The adults all stared around in horror. All the children did too. Ginny's mouth was wide open in a silent scream; she was still in her underwear and bra and absolutely mortified at the thought of the teachers seeing her like this.

"I believe that you should all come to my office….Mrs. Weasly, please put your clothes on before you come." Dumbledore said calmly.

_Wow, he is really laid back and cool! My old headmaster would have tried to hit me if I did something like this. _Paige thought drunkenly.

None of the kids moved. Snape had grabbed a full bottle of fire whiskey from Fred, not the empty ones, which Paige had gotten rid of. Dumbledore smiled and then walked out the door. McGonagall followed him and Snape stayed to their horror. He of course wasn't looking as Ginny slipped into her clothes but when she was done he turned to look at them all. And he looked furious.

"If I were the headmaster, you would all be out of this school before you could throw up this alcohol." He spat.

"we aren't that drunk!" Paige argued.

"The headmaster wants ALL of you in his office, now!" He barked and they all jumped and staggered. Snape's eyes narrowed as they filed out, walking past him. Paige was the last to go. When she was approaching the door, Snape gave her a dirty look. She stuck her tongue out at him. He glared and moved forward as if to cuff her. She stepped back and almost fell. Snape; unfortunately caught her. He grabbed her arm and steadied her. When she straightened she was given a look that just told her that she was busted.

"HOW DARE YOU DRINK ALCOHOL?" McGonagall was practically screaming it at Paige, everyone was waiting outside the office. Snape and Dumbledore watched in silence. Page felt like an idiot. "YOU'RE ONLY 12! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled when page didn't reply. Everyone waited in silence as Paige chose her words.

"Well I suppose I was thinking that I could get away with it. And that I do not think you should have the RIGHT to yell at me! You do not know anything about me! Maybe my parents do not care if I drink or not! We were just having FUN" She snapped. "What's wrong with that!"

"Because it's wrong for someone your age to drink alcohol." Dumbledore replied. Paige glared at him drunkenly suddenly think about how uncool he was.

"Why am I the only one being yelled at? I'm not the only one who did this!" Paige replied angrily.

"Because it was your idea and I'm sure the others will get their share." Snape said glancing at McGonagall.

"Of course they will!" She growled. Paige blinked, then she chuckled, and that chuckle turned into a laugh. Of course this was probably the alcohol making her do this.

"None of you are any fun! I suggested it and they decided to play! I didn't make them!" She smirked. "Besides, Hermione really seemed to hate the idea anyway she was the really sensible one! I just didn't listen!" she said, feeling the need to defend her friends. Snape glared and then looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. Snape went over to the door and momentarily disappeared. When he came back, the others were following him. They all looked scared and…..drunk.

"All of you shall receive detention!" McGonagall exclaimed. They all groaned. "Mrs. Castro, Potter, and Granger shall be filling out their detention with Professor Snape. And the rest of you are with me. You shall carry your detentions on Friday." She finished. They had a week of freedom. Paige glanced at Snape and saw him smirking. She let out a low growl. Although no one heard it.

"Whatever! I don't give a crap about what I did!" She turned to her friends "I'm sorry for getting you guys in trouble...and now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up and catch a hangover!" Paige spat. Then she turned around and walked out the door. Everyone stared at her. After a couple more speeches, the others were let go too. They all went back to their common room.

Back in the common room, Paige stalked past people and walked up to her dorm. There she grabbed a notebook her dad had given her and looked for a spell. She found what she was looking for and pointed the wand at herself.

Alcolisper she chanted and the drunken feeling went away. Her father had made that spell up. She smiled. But that went away when Hermione walked in.

"Hey… gosh I'm tired and sick; I'm going go to bed. What you said back in Dumbledore's office? Don't worry, it was your idea to play the game, but the twins came up with the alcohol and we all chose to drink it. Oh yeah, you never finished what Ginny asked about your mom!" Hermione stated drunkenly. Paige turned to look at her.

"im not going to either. She's just my mom! Besides your drunk, you need sleep." Paige said

"You're drunk too!" Hermione retorted. Paige snorted then explained. Then after she pointed her wand at Hermione and chanted the spell. Hermione was better in less than 5 seconds. Hermione then settled in bed and when page thought she was asleep, she crept over to the window and looked outside. The moon was shining brightly. It was full. Paige felt her heart skip a beat, she shoved the feeling down. Looking down at the forest line she froze. There was something out there. And it was looking right at her. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at Hermione. Then she grabbed her cloak and slunk out of the room.

As she was walking through the corridors, she kept a look out for teachers, and Mrs. Norris. Went she reached the main entrance, she opened the door quietly. Then she slipped out into the darkness.

When she reached the woods, page looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed or watched. She was frustrated and needed to cool off. So she walked a little ways into the woods and turned into an enormous grey wolf with piercing ice-blue eyes. She sniffed around and smelt something odd. She followed the smell until she found what it was.

A man was standing in a clearing staring at nothing. He had long brown hair and amber colored eyes; the color of a wolf's. He was wearing torn jeans and no shirt. He looked at Paige and smiled, revealing long knife-sharp teeth.

"Why if it isn't young Mist, I thought you might want to talk to me." He smiled as Paige moved into the clearing and turned human.

"Don't play around shadow, or should I call you by your human name? Luke isn't it? I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by that name. My human name is page and you know it." Paige snarled, she had hated this man from the moment she met him. He just watched her thoughtfully then smiled.

"You have guessed why I'm here? Clever girl." He smiled maliciously and then laughed. That laughter turned to something inhuman. And as he laughed he turned into a gigantic brown wolf. Paige sensed a fight. Then she transformed also.

Two wolves faced each other, one a large grey wolf, the other a large brown were-wolf. They growled and then lunged for each other. Paige was inexperienced with fighting like this, but she did it anyway. She leapt at the man and missed by an inch. Luke shoved her to the ground with massive paws. He smiled down at her.

"You should join me Paige! You don't know what your-" He broke off as Paige jerked forward snarling in wolf talk _I would die before I joined you LUKE_ and he took that as a challenge

_So be it_! He replied as he bent and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up into the air, twisted his body and threw her up against a tree. She cried out in pain and sunk down onto the ground. He raced over to her before she could stand and commenced in beating her with claws and teeth. He then grabbed her by the neck and she let out a loud painful screech.

_You had a choice._ Luke said biting down harder. Paige writhed and tried to free herself. He merely picked her up and threw her like a chew toy. She landed in a heap on the edge of the clearing. Luke came towards her. When he was standing over her, he smirked and licked the blood away from his face, then bent his head and licked her cheek. A sign that the fight was over.

_I can see that you aren't ready to fight me young pup. And so I shall wait. When you are older, I will be ready_. He whispered in her ear.

_And…. I shall be ready to…..kill you Lucian._ She could barely speak. She was in so much pain. He just smirked then turned into a human and disappeared.

Hermione had decided to follow page, but had lost her somewhere in the forest. She hadn't been sleeping when page thought she had been. Now she was scrambling to find out what had made that awful noise. It wasn't far off, she needed to find page and make sure she was all right. She should probably go get a teacher but she would get into trouble if she did. So she walked forward.

Paige opened her eyes, her fur was matted and blood soaked. How could this happen to a twelve year old? Though many other things had happened to her before, none of them good. She knew someone would come searching for the noise she had made. She needed to get back to the castle.

Paige shifted painfully into a human and stood up. She gasped and clutched a nearby tree. No tears came to her eyes. She had learned how to not cry when she was little. She gathered herself then move off in the direction of the castle. She was limping and there was a huge pain in her back and head. She kept walking, and eventually the school came into view. And so did Hermione. Paige sucked in her breath, and collapsed. Hermione saw her and screamed her name. She rushed forward and crouched beside her.

"Paige! Oh my god! What happened! Oh god. We have to get you to the infirmary! Come on page!" Hermione cried, tears were in her eyes as she helped Paige up and they slowly staggered towards the school. But at the edge of the forest, Paige collapsed once again.

"No Paige we have to keep going! You are losing blood! We need to get help!" She tried again but this time Paige pushed her away.

"Go get….help. g'on hurry." Paige replied her voice husky. Hermione looked worried but she nodded and leapt up and ran off. Paige watched her go. She wished she could just slip away already. But she had made friends and couldn't leave them. So she tried to drag herself forward. But cried out as her leg hit a stick. Her head dropped onto the ground and she stared dully up at the sky.

Hermione ran as fast as she could. When she got to the castle, she ran inside, leaving the doors wide open.

_Oh god where is everyone? Paige I'm coming_! She thought. She ran around like a confused rabbit. She raced past filch without even seeing him. He stared, and then went off to find a teacher.

As Hermione ran, she ran towards the teacher's lounge. She was frantic and hoped that a teacher would be there. When she arrived, she burst the door open.

No luck.

She whirled around and raced out the door, only to collide with someone. She fell backwards onto the floor. She looked up and saw Snape standing there glaring down at her.

"Well, well, Miss Granger I didn't expect to catch you out of bed at this hour." He smiled an evil smile. Hermione jumped up instantly and grabbed the arm of Snape's cloak. Her stared down at her and moved back a step.

"What do you think you are-" He broke off at the look on her face. He studied her for a moment. Tears were in her eyes. He was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Paige!" She croaked. "You have to help her! She's hurt, I…I think she's dying." She quivered and tugged on his sleeve. He stared a moment then moved forward swiftly, grabbing Hermione by the arm. Hermione flinched but looked up at him.

"Where is she? Show me!" Snape urged. He realized that something bad must have happened. The two of them raced off.

Paige opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pain.

"There she is Professor!" Hermione's voice sounded close by. She blinked, and then made a noise. The footsteps came closer then stopped in front of her. She tried to see who it was that was with Hermione, but she couldn't. as if knowing what she wanted to do but couldn't, the teacher leaned over Paige to get a better look.

It was Snape.

The only thought that crossed her mind once she saw him was; _I am going to be in so much trouble in the morning. _

And then Paige fainted; the last thing she saw being Snape's face. His face had been a mixture of blank emotions. One of them being…Concern?


	6. Family Reunion

_The gigantic wolf leapt at her throat, latching on he shook her and beat her...after that he left her for dead..._

Paige woke with a gasp. Her eyes were alight with fear. She looked around and realized that she was in the infirmary. She could hear voiced shouting outside the door. And Madame Pomfrey showed up out of nowhere. She came over and gave Paige something to drink.

"You gave us all a right good scare there Miss Castro! Your friend here didn't think that you would live!" she said with a smile.

Paige looked over to see Hermione sitting on the bed opposite of her. Her eyes were puffy and she looked scared. The shouting calmed down and the doors to the infirmary opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in.

"Ahh Miss Castro, you are awake. I hope that you can explain what happened." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. She couldn't tell them.

"I...I don't re...remember" She lied with a small shiver, she hated doing it but she had to, Snape's eyes narrowed.

"I went for a walk and the next thing I knew a huge animal had me by the throat. After that I remember trying to walk back to the castle, then I blacked out." she explained a bit more. Which was a huge lie but she didn't care. They all looked at her and she grew a look of fear on her face.

"By the bite marks, I would say that you were bitten by a large canine. Hopefully it was not a werewolf. But you shall stay in the infirmary until Madame Pomfrey is sure about that." The Head Master said with a sympathetic smile.

"I...I'm not going t..to turn into a..a werewolf am...am i?" She asked with fake fear yet she knew she wouldn't.

"We don't know yet my dear, but we shall soon find out, the full moons tonight." Madame Pomfrey replied kindly. Paige stared fearfully at Hermione who let out a whimper and before anyone could stop her, she bolted to Paige and hugged her, refusing to let go. Paige clutched her back; everyone stared until Dumbledore said calmly,

"I think we should give these girls some time alone" With that, every adult walked out of the infirmary.

"I thought you were going to die!" Hermione sobbed. Paige hugged her more tightly

"I'm fine, I would have been fine, but I'm glad you came." Paige replied sincerely. Hermione looked at her and said guiltily,

"I shouldn't have let you go outside all alone! I should have gone with you! I'm so sorry Paige!" she whispered

"Don't be!" Paige exclaimed. "If you had been with me that creature would have gotten us both and then where would we be? Dead probably. Its ok! I don't blame you for anything. It was my fault." Paige explained.

Hermione smiled thankfully at her but she still looked scared. She was about to say something when the doors burst open and in strode a man and a woman. With all of the teachers plus Madam Pomfrey following them quickly.

"Where is my daughter?" The man asked, he quickly spotted his daughter and moved towards her, brushing past Hermione and wrapping his daughter in a huge hug.

"DAD?" Paige asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course!" The man replied matter of factly. "I came as soon as I got the letter!" Paige was delighted to see her father, but the woman standing behind him was another story.

"Hi mom" Paige said politely. Her mother, a blonde haired woman with green eyes stared at her daughter. Paige may have her mother's hair, but she had her father's strongly built body and blue eyes. His hair was brown. Paige's mother moved forward and gave her daughter a quick hug. A hug which Paige hardly returned.

"What are you two doing here?" Paige asked.

"Like your father said, we came as soon as we got the letter. And I want to know exactly what happened!" her mother exclaimed, fake concern written all over her face. Paige could believe that her father cared, but not her mother.

"Well…. I don't really know what happened, I went for a walk and I was attacked by a huge creature. Madame Pomfrey thinks that it might have been a werewolf." Paige explained tiredly.

"Oh dear! Please don't let that be so!" her mother cried. Paige's father just stared at them both.

"How did you get back to the castle?" Her father asked.

"Hermione found me and went to get a teacher. Without her, I think I might have died." Paige said looking at her friend with complete pride.

"I thank you for saving my daughter, it must have taken a lot of courage to go out by yourself and do what you did!" Paige's mother replied, wrapping Hermione in a hug, her father smiled happily.

"I am pleased to hear that my daughter has found a friend that can take care of her when we aren't here." He said with complete gratitude.

"And while we are here, may we speak to our daughter in private?" Paige's mom asked sweetly. Everyone looked at her and Paige's eyes widened in fear and uncertainty and a little bit of wariness. And Snape just happened to notice it; his eyes narrowed once again, his gaze flickered from Paige to her mother.

"Of course you may." Dumbledore replied. And with that all of the adults and Hermione left the family to talk. The minute that the door shut, Paige's mother sent a sound proof spell.

"Now tell us what happened, and DON'T lie!" her mother growled angrily.

"Shadow attacked me in the woods, he nearly killed me but he said he would wait 'till I was older. Oh and just to let you know, I had been drinking earlier so you might as well start the lecture now!" Paige spat at her. Her mother glared angrily.

"What was this about Shadow? Did you approach him or was it the other way around? And what did he want?" Her father asked. Now he was fully alert.

"He was lurking in the woods so I went to tell him to leave, and I approached him. And I think he wanted to challenge me for my spot." She replied, her mother let out an angry shriek and turned into a wolf, Paige immediately did the same. Her mother jumped at her. Paige jumped back, which made her mother angrier.

The she-wolves circled one another for a moment; and Paige's mother leapt at her; teeth barred. She slammed into Paige, and the two wrestled; Paige's mother's claws pounding down on her as she pinned her daughter down. Suddenly enough however, Paige's mother was propelled off of her; her body slamming into the ground.

DO NOT TOUCH HER! He snarled in wolf talk, standing over his ex-wife.

SHE MUST BE PUNNISHED! THIS LITTLE BRAT COULD HAVE HURT YOUR BROTHER! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO PUNNISH HER FOR ATTACKING A MEMBER OF THE PACK? Her mother snarled back. She stood, but stayed in a crouching position; a motion of submission.

HE ATTACKED ME! I DON'T NEED A PUNNISHMENT! HE DOES! YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT HE WANTS MY PLACE IN THE PACK BECAUSE YOU HAVE DROPPED LOWER THAN AN UNDERWOLF! Paige snarled viciously at her mother. Her mother snarled and smacked her hard across the face.

ENOUGH her father roared. The two females cowered away from him and turned into humans. He did the same.

"We shall be leaving now." He snarled at her mother. "And if you EVER attack my daughter like that again, you'll be kicked out of the pack, and then you can be with Shadow you traitorous wench! As of now he is banished from the pack, attacking the alphas child is against the rules!"

Paige smirked at her mother. Then her mother took the spell off the door and turned and walked over to the door, letting the others back in. her father wrapped her in a hug and said his goodbye. Then her mother turned and stiffly gave her a hug too, Paige glared at her the whole time. And then they left without saying anything.

Hermione came into the room and crossed over to Paige and sat down next to her. Before her father disappeared he turned back to her and said.

"Oh and keep an eye out for a surprise that I'm sending you." And with that he disappeared. Paige watched then turned back to Hermione.

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you Hermione!" She said, and in reply the mousy brunette hugged her. Paige tried hard not to wince from the pain; or let her anger show from the previous argument.

"I'm curious, why exactly don't you look like you have spent the night drinking and breaking the rules? You should have been in bed, and instead you're walking around the grounds like you weren't drunk at all." Snape said suspiciously upon walking back in. Paige couldn't help but notice the calculating look he gave her mother and then his calculating gaze turned to her.

"Um…that's because we didn't have a lot of alcohol! And I get over it fairly quickly." Paige replied. Snape didn't look like he believed her, but he had no proof of them having more than one bottle. Though they didn't act like they had only one.

"For now, let's leave this subject. Paige, get well and we hope for the best. But for now you should get some rest." Dumbledore said kindly. Paige nodded. Everyone stood to leave and Paige eventually drifted off.

The full moon came and went and Paige never once turned into a werewolf, she was finally discharged on Saturday, the day of her detention which was that night. She sighed and walked out into the court yard to look for her new friends, still pondering how much she should tell them. And wonder if she should tell them why she didn't like her mother. She saw them sitting underneath a tree not far off and she hurried to meet them.

"Hey guys!" She said as she reached them.

"Hey Paige come and sit with us!" Hermione said happily. Harry and Ron both nodded a hello. Paige sat down, unsure what to tell them.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could tell you guys something?"

"Yeah sure Paige, what is it?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron nodded, turning their attention to her.

"Well I can't tell you right now, there are too many people, but its personal, and I want to warn you now that you probably won't like it…"Paige said hesitantly.

"You can tell us Paige, we're friends! We aren't going to judge you!" Hermione said helpfully.

"Thanks Hermione! It's nice to know I can rely on three great people! But I'll tell you during our detention tonight!"

"Ok Paige, we'll be there!...actually I think we have to be there, hehe that was a really fun night!" Ron said happily.

"Do you think…-" Hermione trailed off when she saw something. Paige turned around quickly, and dodged a fist coming straight toward her head. She grabbed the fist and shoved it away, then leapt up and grabbed the person who had tried to assault her.

"I see your reflexes are as fast as ever" came a VERY familiar voice. Emilee.

"Emilee! You know better than to try and attack me! You might have been beaten severely!" Paige cried out happily, embracing the other girl. When she pulled back both girls smiled at one another.

"I shoulda known that my dad would send a bit of home to me! And here you are! I've missed you so much!"

"I know! Your dad is one cool man! He talked to some old guy and I'm allowed to come here now! And the rest of the gangs here too!"

Paige looked behind her and sure enough, two boys stood there smiling broadly. With a delighted shout, Paige attacked them. Leaping into the arms of the slightly taller, darker haired boy.

"Owen! Salem! You fool's! How have you been!" At last, Paige was reunited with her friends. They talked animatedly as she hugged each one. Then, turning back to Hermione she smiled and stated.

"Hermione, these are the three hoodlums that I grew up with. Owen, Salem and Emilee! Hoodlums meet, Hermione, Harry and Ron!" The six kids regarded each other uncertainly. But finally Emilee stepped towards Hermione and smiled and then hugged her.

"I'm glad that Paige has been able to find new friends here. She's SUCH a trouble maker!" Emilee laughed, immediately warming up to the nerdy girl in front of her.

"I am a trouble maker thank you! And as I seem to recall, so are YOU!" at that Emilee smiled. And everyone else relaxed. Now Paige could have fun with her new and old friends. But first to get acquainted!


End file.
